


Right to where you are

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Song prompt: Fool by Alyson StonerAsked by emakaylee via tumblr“We are going to get caught.”It felt strange to be the sensible one and Emma pressed the tip of her tongue against the back of her teeth, Regina’s magic suddenly enveloping her, cascading in front of her in a hundredth sparks that obscured her vision for a moment; tinting everything in mauve and purple.“Then come back to bed.”





	Right to where you are

_“I miss you.”_

The words were a whisper against the shell of her ear, a mutter followed by a caress on the back of her neck, below the collar of the jacket she wore. A gentle touch, slightly warm against her chilled skin; the early morning breeze cold enough already to make her feel the goosebumps that run down her arms, a soft shiver making her look behind.

Because, despite Emma recognizing Regina’s voice, she knew the brunette wasn’t -couldn’t be- behind her despite the words, echoing so close to her, her brain tricking her into expecting two arms circling her and pulling her back to a bed she had left an hour ago with aching muscles and pleasant soreness that had accompanied a loose smile. One that had elicited a raised brow from her father the second she had reached the station, the early morning shift beginning even before the slightly out of focus light of early morning began to raise above Storybrooke’s buildings. A look she hadn’t returned, far too focused on the keys that jingled just as she opened the glass door of her office, waving a sloppy goodbye to the man as he picked up his things and drove away.

The office behind her, bathed in that too bright and yet soft light, was empty of course; tiny specs of dust floating in front of Emma’s vision staring back at her as she circled her right hand tighter around the pen she had been using until now, taste of coffee on the back of her tongue.

“I do too.” She whispered into the nothingness, the same smile than the one that had peppered her expression until she had begun with old reports appearing yet again as she thought on the image of a softly smiling Regina, curled beneath sheets, tousled hair haloing her head.

The memory was cut short, however, as a second caress pulled her back in, ghost-like fingers carefully drawing paths beneath her clothes, down her back, on her sternum, on her navel. Swallowing thickly, she pressed her back against the chair as she heard a rumbling laugh, one deep enough, close enough, that she could almost imagine Regina curled around her, lips pressed against the shell of her ear, warm body touching hers.

She wasn’t sure that her voice had indeed reached the older woman, spells and hexes still something she needed to understand better, but she still rose her left hand, trying to grasp the air around her neck, where warm soft lips were beginning to leave a trail of kisses that made her shiver. She was unable to touch anything, but she could hear Regina’s laughter for a third time, this time less soft, less pliant, less sleepy.

_“Don’t look at me like that.”_

The words were said with just a hint of amusement and one part of Emma marveled on the relaxed tone Regina’s voice sported, one she very rarely got to listen outside the safe home they had created -or begun to create- at some point in the past, way before Emma knew why she wanted to be with the older woman, why she couldn’t get enough of her, of her presence.

“We are going to get caught.”

It felt strange to be the sensible one and Emma pressed the tip of her tongue against the back of her teeth, Regina’s magic suddenly enveloping her, cascading in front of her in a hundredth sparks that obscured her vision for a moment; tinting everything in mauve and purple.

_“Then come back to bed.”_

It was a simple request, one done so quickly, so explicitly raw and open that Emma closed her eyes for a second, the vague memory of nights spent awakening only to find herself tied to a life and a person that she hadn’t even wanted in the first place creeping on her; whispering how she, once upon a time, had dreamt of precisely this, of Regina being the one calling back to bed, calling back to her.

_“Don’t leave.”_ She heard, a softer whisper, less full of want and desire but equally raw and truthful. The wandering hands had stilled on her shoulders, thumbs pressed against her shoulder blades, palms gently pressing her skin in a way that made her loll her head slightly back, feeling the tension beginning to disappear. _“I’m still here, Emma.”_

And it was maybe that Emma wanted to believe it, or that she still could savor kisses made the night prior, after promises that had made her feel drunk as she had ducked her head and just let everything unfold: finally but Emma hummed and nodded, work forgotten as well as the possibility of anyone really walking into the office, seeing her with slightly flushed skin and parted lips and legs, hands grasping her chair’s armrests.

And, really, she hadn’t been the one who thought twice before making decisions, that had always been Regina so, when she rose her chin as lips began to travel up her neck, she felt fool enough to drop the pen and, in a flurry of dirty white sparks, let Regina’s own magic take her.

Because she felt chocked, and crazy and willing and wanting and so, as she licked her lips and let a raspy breath escape them, she only had an answer for Regina’s request, one that echoed on the office before she fully disappeared, leaving nothing behind but that pools of light.

“Take me to you.”


End file.
